Hummingbird
by Oddery
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha get a divorce after three years of marriage, Kagome has no idea what to do next. Then she meets Kouga, a charming and handsome martial artist. Will the jealous Inuyasha intervene? Rated for citrus. Beware.


_Hello, readers!_

_A new story for you all! Yay! _

**DISCLAIMER: **I'll own Inuyasha when battery acid has good nutritional value.

**Hummingbird **

_Chapter One: Diamond and Gold_

_Something was off that night when Inuyasha was driving home; something was amiss, but he didn't know what._

_The cool night air felt good against his skin, but he couldn't enjoy it as it swept across his warm, damp face. He'd certainly enjoyed the activity that made had made his skin the temperature and texture that it felt; why not the outside, the world around him?_

_There was something wrong with this evening._

_Maybe it was something he'd eaten, he told himself. But he'd only eaten lunch today, and it hadn't be large, or out of the ordinary. He was probably tired; after all, he had been with Kikyo for most of the evening. But, as he got in his car and drove out of her driveway, he realized that he was emotionally disturbed. This was because Kikyo wasn't his wife, and he had been doing more than simply being with her that evening._

_For the first time in since starting his affair with her, Inuyasha felt guilt settle in his heart; the feeling of uneasiness remained even as he drove home_.

**: A S D F J K L :**

Inuyasha sat at the dining room table in his house, staring at the note his wife had left him.

He found the house dark when he came in, which was to be expected: it was three in the morning. But was eerily dark when he got in; the only light in the house was coming from a single candle on the dining room table. A not sat nearby, addressed to him.

It read, in neat, small writing:

_Inuyasha,_

_I know that you've been having an affair. I've had suspicions for a long time, but only got confirmation about six months ago._

_Don't worry. I didn't have a private investigator follow you around, taking pictures, or anything; I just began to feel you withdraw from me, more and more. You blew up about little things, didn't show a lot of interest in things happening in my life, or look me in the eye whenever you came home giving me whatever excuse you had for coming home late. And on the rare occasions that we were intimate, you wouldn't look at me then, either. You also wouldn't care enough to make sure that I was satisfied; you would just bury your face into my neck and wouldn't touch me or anything._

_Anyway, I've moved out. I got an apartment and had been moving my things out little by little; tonight I got the last of it out. I've told my mother my new address and phone number, I don't want you calling me or writing me for any reason. Even if you aren't having an affair, I'm sure any woman in my position would divorce you anyway, having not felt any love for the past two years. At least our honeymoon was nice._

_Kagome_

He stared at the letter, a hand on his forehead. She was gone, out of his life. This was what he'd wanted, right? So why did he think that she shouldn't leave him, that they should talk things out? All of a sudden, he wanted his wife to forgive him. Which was ridiculous and selfish to ask of her, he realized.

She'd written a date and time he was to be and city hall. He sighed.

Maybe he'd made the wrong decision.

**: A S D F J K L :**

Kagome gave a sigh of satisfaction as she stared at her new apartment. She'd just finished the living room, putting the last of her things in a bookcase built into the wall. She put her hands into her pockets and turned, admiring all her handiwork.

Her cell phone rang; it was her mother, no doubt calling her to see if she'd gotten in okay.

Kagome opened the phone, "Hey, mom."

Her mother's voice sounded on the other end, "Oh, Kagome! I was so worried; did you get in okay?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, mom. I'm just moving in today; I'm not driving a long distance, or flying out of the country."

"Oh, I know. But I just don't like that part of Tokyo you're in. I would have hoped you'd have gone for something a little more expensive. You certainly have the money."

"Mom," Kagome groaned, "this is what women my age live in. I never got to enjoy the single life for very long. And it's bigger than you might think. It's got two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a living room, and a full kitchen. I'm actually living in much nicer conditions. It's just not as… posh as you'd like."

Kagome could practically hear her mother roll her eyes over the phone, "You know I'm not like that, Kagome. I want what's best for my daughter."

"I know, mom," Kagome said, her voice taking a softer tone. "I'm going to city hall tomorrow."

Her mother didn't answer for a time, "How are you holding up, sweetie? Would you like me to come with you?"

Kagome smiled at her mother's kindness, "No, that's alright, mom. I need to deal with this by myself."

"Well, alright. Just let me know if anything changes, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Kagome said as she hung up. She set the cell phone on the end table next to her, and looked out the window. The moon started to rise slowly, making the busy city streets beneath it glow. The night was young and hundreds of men and women would be out and about. Why shouldn't she? She _did_ need a drink, after all. She stood up and walked into her bedroom.

An hour later, a glamorized Kagome walked out of her apartment, turning heads as she signaled for a cab. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and pointy, electric blue heels. A black, shimmery top clothed her torso; along with a teal velvet, balloon sleeved jacket. Skinny silver chains of different lengths were clasped around her neck. She was wearing a pair of underwear with a matching bra that were too sexy to be worn underneath clothing. They had been a present for Inuyasha. Well, for her to wear for him. But it hadn't worked; he didn't inquire about them when she was sure he'd seen them in the lingerie store shopping bag. She'd really wanted to wear them, but she wasn't sure where she could. Tonight was as good a night as any. She felt sexy with them on. She got into the cab smugly, telling the cab driver the address with confidence.

But then her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha, and she sat quietly in the cab as the dark thoughts began to take over her mind. She knew she shouldn't let these thoughts be there, but they were. She shouldn't think about Inuyasha, but she did.

She didn't know how this had happened. Her eyes watered; why hadn't she been enough? What had she done? Why couldn't he tell her what was wrong? Why hadn't she _seen_? As these questions rolled around her head, Kagome beat herself up more and more. Deep breaths kept her tears back; she stared out the window. She didn't even feel the cab stop, or hear the driver tell her that they'd arrived. He had to yell at her to get her attention.

"HEY!"

Kagome started, "Oh!" She reddened, "I'm sorry. Here," She paid him and quickly got out of the cab.

The place was semi-crowded, low music playing down at the far end. Kagome sat down at the bar, a stool on the end closest to the door. The bartender, a nice-looking middle aged man, smiled at her and took her drink order.

She looked around at the people inside. Most of them looked to be in their early twenties, probably looking for someone to sleep with. She smirked at the women that had been encircled by a crowd of men, validating her assumption.

A man came in, right then. He lingered by the door for a second, and then took a seat right next to Kagome. When the bartender brought Kagome her drink, the man ordered a beer. Kagome could feel him glance at her as she took a sip. She glanced back for a second. He was a young man, maybe a little younger than her (but older than the young people at the end of the room). He was wearing a tan suit, with a white shirt and shiny, black shoes. He had short, untidy brown hair and dark eyes. Not a bad looking guy, Kagome thought with a shrug.

He grinned and turned toward her, he had extremely white teeth, Kagome saw. "So what brings you here, all alone, on a Thursday night?"

Kagome played with the skewered olives in her drink, "I'm getting divorced; I needed the drink to get rid of all the crap I've had to deal with lately."

The man nodded, understanding. He took a swig of from his bottle when it was brought to him, "Who's –er– fault was it?"

Kagome sighed, "Both of ours, I guess." She looked at him, "He cheated on me."

"Then why are you saying it's partially your fault?" he asked. "Guy's a jerk."

Kagome's eyes softened, "We just weren't enough for each other; something was still missing after we got married."

"What was missing?" he wanted to know.

"Love, I think," Kagome said. "What we felt before was a cheap imitation of it, I suppose. Warm fuzzies, the tingles; just crushy, junior-high kind of stuff. But I guess we mistook that for the real thing." The works came out of Kagome suddenly, she had her answers. But they didn't make her feel much better; in fact, they made her feel worse.

"Well, you can't base a marriage on that," the man said matter-of-factly. "I'm Amasu, by the way."

"Kagome," was all she said back.

They were quiet for a while, and then Amasu turned to her.

"We should have sex."

Kagome choked on her drink. Gasping, she said, "_What?_"

Amasu grinned, "Well, wouldn't it make you feel a little better? To let loose?"

Kagome didn't know what to say, "Um…"

"What?" he said.

"Well," Kagome started nervously, "it's just… I'm not that kind of girl."

Amasu gave another understanding nod, and he shrugged. He turned back facing the bar.

"I-It's not you. I just think that _that_ shouldn't be done so casually; it's supposed to be with –erm– love, affection; you know." She didn't want to offend him.

To her surprise, he chuckled, "Well, it may not be done with those, but it's sure as shit done with something."

Kagome blushed, "Well, I wouldn't doubt that."

He grinned, turning back toward her, "You shouldn't." He leaned forward so that his mouth was right at her ear, and so his breath tickled its shell, "What if I tried to… _persuade_ you outside? The only reason I say that is because the owner of this bar probably wouldn't like me feeling up a nice woman like you in front of him and in the middle of his bar."

Kagome wasn't sure why, but suddenly she found herself nodding and then walking in the cool night air. Amasu led her over to an alleyway, dark and secluded. Kagome walked backwards into the brick wall, Amasu placing both his hands on her hips. He kissed her. He was quickly convincing her that she wanted this: he was quite talented in kissing. But Kagome felt no love for this man, the feeling was an empty shell; lust without actual want. It sickened her, but it distracted her from the sadness she felt.

His hands ambled around her body impatiently, and his lips began to kiss her neck slowly. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of warm lips on her skin. She ran her hands through his hair and tugged on it a little, making him murmur into her neck.

"You are very persuasive," she said quietly after a few minutes of his attentions. She looked at him as he pulled away, grinning at her. "Come home with me."

**: A S D F J K L :**

Kagome lay on the soft mattress, the sheets pulled up to her neck. She was sweaty, satisfied and completely freaked out. She had no idea that_ it_ could be that way! No emotion, no strings attached; the sex was fantastic but this feeling scared the absolute crap out of her.

She got up out of bet and stretched. The cold air met her overheated body and she shivered; it felt nice to her, though. Kagome walked over to her bedroom window, sat on the window seat and focused on the things below. She tried to get her mind off of what had happened earlier.

Kagome thought it had seemed practical to do this at her place, that way she'd have access to a shower and a wardrobe. She was getting divorced in the morning, and she definitely did not want to wear the "walk of shame" outfit to sign the papers. No, she decided, she was going to make Inuyasha regret the day he cheated on her by looking extremely hot when she walked in there tomorrow. She could just see his jaw drop as she waltzed in. The picture was quite satisfying.

Satisfying…

The word made her look back to the bed. Thoughts of earlier came into her head, she let them. She didn't want to think of Inuyasha any longer. She thought of how quickly their clothes had come off, and how quickly she and he got to the bedroom. She had learned things about her body through Amasu. One, that she was "tight", (he kept saying that over and over; she better be, she thought, she'd never had children); two, that she was very flexible.

The sound of Amasu stirring brought her back to reality. His eyes opened and he gave her a tired, but still suave smile. He beckoned her over to the bed. Kagome complied and straddled him. He sat up fully and kissed her, his tongue going deep into her mouth. The action made Kagome's abdomen tighten pleasurably. Again, though her body felt amazing things, Kagome herself did not. She tried to suppress the freaked out feeling. She decided that, yes, she did need this. She needed to feel wanted, and Amasu seemed to want her very much, given the fact that his hands and tongue explored her with haste again. Kagome watched him as he reached over the side of the bed for the condoms he had in his pants.

When he came back at her, he was relentless, animal-like. Despite her earlier resolve, Kagome again felt sick to her stomach with fear of herself. After tonight, Kagome didn't want to repeat her actions.

**: A S D F J K L :**

Somehow she woke up early the next morning. Not wanting to disturb Amasu, she tiptoed into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She wanted to wash off last night; and she felt so much better when she did. At least until Amasu woke up, that is.

She was standing in the kitchen, frying eggs and bacon for the two of them. Toast sat on a plate on the island behind her. As Kagome turned the burners off and started to turn around, a pair of arms encircled her. She cringed, highly uncomfortable.

"Good morning," a smooth, soothing voice greeted her. "Are you making breakfast for me? That's so sweet."

There was a dark tone in his voice that Kagome didn't like at all. He almost sounded sarcastic. But she went along with it, "For me, too."

"I see," he said. "It smells wonderful."

Yep, sarcastic.

"Well, I may not be an expert chef, but it's edible," Kagome said, turning to give him a sharp look. When she did however, she discovered that he hadn't dressed. He grinned one of his predator-like grins. Before she could say anything else, he had her up on the counter, eggs and bacon forgotten. His hands moved up her legs, up the skirt of her dress, and into her panties; his fingers slid inside her. He said things in her ear that made her shiver (betraying any protests that she'd made). His tongue and lips traced random patterns on the sensitive spot on her neck. The sensations overwhelmed her and she came unexpectedly, a surprised cry coming from her.

She spasmed for a long time around his fingers; when they slowed he took them out.

"I beg your pardon," Amasu murmured quietly in her ear, "but I was in the mood for something a bit sweeter." Having said that, he brought the hand that had been in her panties up to his face, and he licked his fingers. "Mmm…" When he opened his eyes, he gave Kagome a look that made her realize that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

**: A S D F J K L :**

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at his soon-to-be ex-wife. He knew the flush on her face, and the color and shape of her lips; he knew what they meant. But he just couldn't believe it. Not only was it shocking to him because it was so unlike Kagome, but it was also shocking because she looked undeniably sexy that way. That fact that she couldn't –or at least wouldn't– look at him, (she'd only given him a brief nod when she came in the little office), proved that his suspicions were true: she'd had sex, and probably with someone she hardly knew.

She was wearing a semi-short black dress, black heels and a gray cardigan. On her face were her usual black reading glasses. Green and red-orange stones dangled from her earlobes, and a necklace that matched those was clasped around her neck. Inuyasha looked at her hands; he noticed that she no longer wore her wedding and engagement rings.

Well, of course she wouldn't, he thought. He sighed.

The man who had the papers hadn't arrived yet. They waited in an awkward silence; it was killing him. He needed to talk to her. He looked over at her: she sat quietly, her eyes looking out the window. Her hands were clasped neatly together, her elbows resting on the arms of the fancy chair.

"Kagome," he started softly.

The door burst open, then. A large man hustled in, looking jolly and bright.

"Well!" he started cheerfully, "what have we got today?" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Divorce," both Kagome and Inuyasha said together, blandly.

The man's cheerfulness dissipated. "Oh," he said. "I'm sorry." He shuffled some papers around in his desk. "Ah!" he said when he'd found what he'd been looking for, "here they are!" He motioned for them to come over toward his desk, gesturing to the papers.

Kagome signed and initialed various places on them, Inuyasha doing the same. The large man shook their hands and saw them out of his office. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Kagome turned and marched down the hallway, determined to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible. In the process, she accidentally ran into a man and stumbled slightly. She apologized and went on her way. Inuyasha was gaining on her. She started walking quickly in the marble hallway.

"Wait!" she heard him say as he tried to catch up to her. He gained on her and she walked faster. "Kagome," he said, trying a different tone, "come on."

She wheeled around on him then, "'Come on', what? What could you possibly have to say to me? Go off to your little girlfriend, or whoever she is. She may not even be your girlfriend anymore, she might be your fiancée; and I'm sure you two have brilliant vacation planned, somewhere exotic I'm sure. So, you're probably going to be busy packing, or whatever…" She sighed heavily as she finished.

Inuyasha stared at her, "What?"

Kagome rubbed her temples, "I don't know, alright? I've had a long night; a bit of a long morning, too, I suppose."

"About that," Inuyasha started.

Kagome stood defensively, "That's not any of your business, is it?"

"I think you're being a bit of a hypocrite, Kagome," he said angrily.

"Why? Because I had sex with someone other than you?" she said, continuing on her defensive pose. "I thought I'd see what I was missing out on." She continued out the door, seeing Sango outside ready to pick her up. Inuyasha caught up to her again.

"That's not you at all," he said, surprised at her confession.

"Why do you _care_? What does it _matter_? I'm not in your life anymore."

He didn't have anything to say to that.

She sighed resentfully, "I needed it, Inuyasha. I _needed_ it."

"Needed _what_?" he said throwing up his hands, exasperated.

Kagome glared, "To feel wanted; to feel loved in some sort of way. You never gave me that. And even what I did last night didn't give me what I needed," she said, her words coming out in a more depressing tone. "We don't love each other, Inuyasha. We never did."

The words cut into him deeply, but he knew they were true.

"Does she even know?" Kagome asked, taking Inuyasha out of his own thoughts.

"Know what?"

"That you were married," she said. She faced the street, watching the cars go by. He stayed silent; Kagome smiled to herself and laughed bitterly. She turned to Inuyasha before she made her way to Sango, reaching into her bag. She pulled out something small and took his hand; she placed whatever it was in her hand into his palm. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said and walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha looked down into his hand. Diamond and gold glinted feebly in the late morning sun.

**: A S D F J K L :**

_Well? What do you think?_

_Please tell me!_

_Wishing you well,_

_Oddery_


End file.
